Amusement
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Stephen enjoyed his job, but he got no end of amusement from those he worked with. Stephen's impressions of his work mates. Slight Michael/Jackie, as always :P


**A/N: I decided I liked writing Stephen, I think he'd have a really interesting view on all the characters as he only really sees them at the crime scene or the lab. So this is Stephen's impressions of the characters we know and love :) None of these incidents are based on a particular episode, most of it's made up ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Amusement_**

Despite being exposed to the darker side of humanity, Stephen enjoyed his job. Each new case was different and Stephen liked it when they all the pieces fit together, like a jigsaw, to form the whole picture of what happened.

There was also a mischievous side to Stephen's character and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy watching the reactions of the young detectives to their first 'body.'

Stephen always took their reactions as a sign of their character and how they would cope with the job. Not many could handle this darker side of humanity.

When he had first met Jim Taggart both had been much younger. Jim had approached the body without any squeamishness, but then this had not been his first body.

The two had gotten along well; both respecting the others abilities and acknowledging that both were needed to catch those responsible. Even when Stephen might come back with a result that was surprising, or was not fast enough in coming to those results.

The others on Taggart's team, for so Stephen always considered them even after Jim had died, had been an interesting mix.

Michael had been affected by the sight, but hadn't allowed himself to show any outward sign other than a slight pallor. Stephen had at first wondered whether this was due to the presence of Jim Taggart, but later had changed his conclusion.

Michael had a tight control over himself; his suppressing his reaction had little to do with Jim Taggart and more to do with his desire to attend to his duty. Stephen noted that Michael was often at pains to let nothing interfere with his duty.

This was why the introduction of Jackie to the team had been of interest to Stephen. She had been almost as good at Michael in masking her reaction, but she had clearly been affected. Not that Stephen could blame her; it was quite a gruesome sight.

Jackie had since displayed a similar self control when around the victims; though she occasionally still let some cases 'get' to her. However Stephen put this down to her being a very sensitive woman who had chosen to work in a tough job due to her innate sense of justice.

What had really interested him about Jackie's introduction to the team, however, had been the change in Michael. It was nothing overt but to someone as meticulous as Stephen it didn't escape his notice that Michael often acted, unconsciously or not, as a shield to protect Jackie from the outside world.

He never commented when Jackie had to turn away, as Jim might have done, he would simply give her a job to do rather than forcing her to stay with the body. Sometimes, Stephen noted, Jackie would make no outward sign of distress but Michael would still pick up on it. Stephen often only noted she was distressed by the relief on her face as she left.

The biggest change that Stephen noted in Michael was the softening in his dedication to his duty. After Jackie's introduction to the team Stephen noted that Michael's first priority was to gauge Jackie's reaction and, if she had reacted, he would always check up on her afterwards.

Most of these changes in Michael he probably wouldn't have noticed had it not been for the introduction of a further member to their team: Stuart Fraser.

Before Stuart arrived Stephen had assumed that Michael would be that sensitive with anyone who was on his team and, since Rob Gibson had never appeared to need any extra support, Stephen had had no other basis for comparison.

But Stuart had been a completely different kettle of fish. To begin with he had displayed all the usual signs of an overeager DC in his almost giddy optimism and enthusiasm. He had also displayed the, in Stephen's opinion, text book response to his first victim: eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets, pallor and a thin layer of sweat, indicating nausea.

That he had overcome it had impressed Stephen since Stuart struck him as being an impressionable youth. What had surprised him, however, was that Michael hadn't extended similar concern to Stuart as he did to Jackie.

Not that Michael ever forced him to remain in situations where he was clearly uncomfortable, in that respect he was certainly more understanding than Jim Taggart would have been. But he never picked up on the subtle signs of Stuart's distress like he did with Jackie.

Stuart's introduction to the team was Stephen's first indicator that things between Michael and Jackie might be different to what he had originally supposed. The second indicator had been the change in Michael after the introduction of DI Robbie Ross.

At first Stephen had assumed that it was Robbie's swaggering self assurance that put Michael off, but he later realised that it was the former's interaction with Jackie that really put Michael's nose out of joint.

Suddenly there was someone else who saw Jackie as a woman, not just another work colleague; someone who threatened Michael's position in Jackie's affections.

What amused Stephen about the whole situation was that while Robbie may have turned her head, he doubted very much he would succeed in ousting Michael from her heart. In Stephen's opinion Michael was pretty much ingrained in Jackie.

Not that Michael appeared able to see that. Robbie, Stephen was fairly certain, _was_ aware of this and enjoyed teasing Michael by his harmless flirting with Jackie.

There was no doubt about it: Stephen enjoyed his job, but he got no end of amusement from those he worked with.

----

**A/N: I can't actually remember when Stephen left, but I'm pretty sure that Robbie was around when he did - hence why he's mentioned.**


End file.
